rewritefandomcom-20200213-history
Kagari
Kagari 'is the main heroine of ''Rewrite ''and ''Harvest Festa. Personality 'Terra Kagari '(Common Route): Is referred as the "key" throughout most the game. The last two concluding arcs of the game called "Moon route" and "Terra route" revolve around her. Being born from Gaia Kagari she rarely expresses human emotions but some times she gets angry at Kotarou's perverted comments. She uses the ribbons on her wrists to protect her from potential harm(such as Kotarou attempting to touch her). Kagari rarely speaks and only says certain words pretaining to the situation she's in. She may have a dark side which is mostly recognized by Kotarou, in Kotori's Route she is seen giving a sinister smile when Kotarou talked about the fate of the world and laughed heartedly when Kotori's familiar parents were being torn apart by a pack of black dogs. At times in Rewrite ''she sings a strange melody (The Song of Destruction) that is described by Kotarou as hard for humans to understand. '''Moon Kagari '(Moon Route): Is refered to by Kotarou as the Earth Kagari's twin sister. She is very distant from humans, perhaps even more than her sister; being the only living thing on the moon. She is also very intelligent to the point where she speaks in a language that is too advanced for humans to understand. (The mere sound of her voice would knock a human out). In the Moon Route she is very hostile to Kotarou at first, such as replying to his perverted remarks with extreme violence (e.g. such as strangulation, decapitation with her ribbons, and once even by setting him on fire). Kagari warms up to Kotarou due to his constant efforts and acts of kindness (e.g. offering her coffee, which she refuses at first but accepts in the end). Their relationship gradually deepens as the story progresses, and at one point Kagari is invited by Kotarou to dance with him, which Kagari accepts with a blushing face. After sending the omnipotent power to the Earth it is hinted that the Moon Kagari resented and held a grudge against the Earth Kagari for being on the earth which is full of life that while the moon is just a cold rock devoid of life. 'Terra Kagari '(Terra Route): A few years after meeting Kotarou in the forest, the two meet again. However this time, Kagari is more intelligent from observing humans and develops humanlike, and often rude characteristics, such as insulting Kotarou and the human race for always fighting over meaningless subjects. However, her understanding of humans is imperfect. She believes that "Laws" can easily be changed and that to solve Earth's over-population problems that it is feasible to build a city underwater and place half of humanity down there which is very much impossible. Kotarou describes her as being a clueless princess ''rather than a ''divine-being. ''She is very focused on the situation at hand (to find good memories for the Earth) to the point where she tried to kill Akane (Who is several years younger than her current self in Rewrite) to keep her from revealing her to someone, and proposed to march right into Gaia to deliver punishment. She threw a destructive tantrum when she learned that Kotarou had exposes his infiltration of Gaia in order to save Akane and Tsukuno. '''Moon Kagari '(Terra Route): At the end of the Terra Route, an image of the Moon Kagari can be seen smiling happily at Kotarou and the heroines approach her. One thing, other than their appearances that the two Kagaris have in common is their desire for good memories. Appearance Although she is not human but a Familiar she looks like a young highschool girl age looking girl, her hair is pale, white and short, and is perceived to be wearing a black T-shirt, black long pants, and hairpin shaped like crosses. Kagari has deep lavender-coloured (described as black in the story) eyes and a ribbon is tied onto both her wrists. In Harvest Festa, she wears a red blazer over a yellow t-shirt and blue long jean pants. Synopsis There are actually two Kagari's in the story of ''Rewrite; ''the Kagari on the Earth in the Common, Heroines, and Terra Routes and the Kagari on the Moon in the ''Moon Route. ''Though it is nearly impossible to tell which is which. The two Kagari exist supposibly because of the ''omnipotent power ''refered to as ''aurora. ''When the Earth was being created part of it split off and formed the moon, while the Earth was rich with life and could produce many creature, the moon could only produce the ''Moon Kagari. ''Throughout the common and heroines routes Guardian and Gaia fight to secure the Key which is said to be able to cause world destruction through a salvation the benefits the planet and not humanity. In each of the heroines routes the Key vanishes or is destroyed to some degree, nevertheless Gaia still manages to use the Key's corpse to destroy the world by having plant-life devour humanity. Though the world is only seen getting destroyed in Shizuru's and Akane's Route its probably safe to say that some point in any of the heroine's routes, if the world won't be destroyed by Kagari or Gaia it will still be destroyed by lack of energy. '''Kotarou's Past: Kagari emerges from a hot spot in the forest, Kotarou just happens to be standing there with an unconscious Akane. It is not explained how but Kotarou is fatally wounded by Kagari to the point where he is about to die. Kotori arrives on the scene and pleads for Kagari to help her save Kotarou, Kagari gives Kotori a piece of her ribbon which she uses to revive Kotarou into a half-human, half-familiar state. Moon Route: After completing the five heroines routes you unlock the Moon Route ''where Kotarou meets the Moon Kagari who is researching a way to not only restore the Earth, but is making a plan to lead humanity into the future where they do not ruin the Earth. Kagari acts cold to Kotarou at first, but gradually warms up to him (Of course after killing him a number of times). Their time together is interrupted by Sakura Kashima who sends familiars to the parallel dimension of the moon in order to kill Kagari so that she cannot restore life on the Earth. Kotarou uses the knowledge of the parallell theorem that Kagari has to summon the members of the Occult Club (The Heroines) along with Yoshino and his Wolf Pack (Yoshino is a rightouse gang leader) to protect Kagari until the can apply ther created theorem to the Earth. During the battle Sakura's mass waves of familiars over-whelm them, kill off all the members of Yoshino's gang and finally him, and three of the Occult Club Heroines. Sakuya appears at that moment and lends them a hand in the battle, but while he's fighting two more of the heroines are killed leaving just him and Kotarou. As familiars filled with poison fall from the sky Sakuya changes into his familiar form to protect Kagari, but is destroyed as a result. Kotarou shuts off all of his feelings; becoming nothing but a fighting machine, in the battle, as a result he is ripped apart by the familiars, but he and his group actually win the battle as Kagari finishes preparing her thoerem and begins supplying the omnipotent power in the Moon to the Earth. Almost immediantly afterwards the occured events Kagari, who is willing to endure loneliness, sends Kotarou and the rest back to the Earth. '''Kotori's Route': Kagari sneaks into Kotarou's room (for some unknown reason) and hides under his bed until he lies down to sleep. As she crawls under his sheets she scares the living daylights out of him, causing him to panic ans jump out of the bed. Kagari pulls herself from out under the covers and stares at him, he tries to cut her with his aurora blades, but her ribbons block the blade and proceed to beat him unconscious. She leaves after that and is unable to return to his house do to Kotori giving him an animal wood-carving of a mammoth that keeps out spirits/familiars. Kotarou enters the forest and is attacked by the Leaf Dragon; Kagari protects him with her ribbons while he falls unconscious, Kotori's familiar, chibi-mammoth shows up and takes both of them to safety. In Kotori's workshop she walks around aimlessly until Kotarou speaks to her. She and chibi-mammoth pick up a stick and begin fighting for it (By pulling on it) until Kotarou breaks them up. He tells her to not bother Kotori while she's working, but she just ignors him; when he repeatibly tries to touch her she throws him into the air using her ribbons and calls him a pervert. Later she sneaks outside of the barrier around Kotori's workshop and witnesses a fight between several of Guardian's superhumans and Gaia's Earth Dragon. Kotarou and chibi-mammoth appear to take her back but are cut off guard by Arata and another hunter ''who skewers chibi-mammoth with a tree branch; she hides behind a tree while smiling sadistically. Chibi-mammoth manages to stun Arata and escape with both of; Kotarou being held by his trunk and Kagari smiling in his tusks. After Kotori's barrier is destroyed they all fled to an abandoned cabin in a field, the cabin is soon surrounded by hound-familiars and Kotori's familiar-parents are sacrificed in order for them to escape. Kagari laughs as they are torn apart by the hounds. After they escape, Kagari begins to sing the Song of Destruction which causes her to meld with the Earth in order to enact salvation, however she is shot by Shizuru with a sniper-rifle and killed. Her last words are that she had found good memories. 'Chihaya's Route': Akane finds Kotori's barrier and forces her to hand over Kagari, she speaks to Akane in an underground room where she shares the memories of the Earth with Akane (Which partially causes her to go insane). Akane gives Kagari to Kotarou and Chihaya, saying that she had been neutralized. Kagari is forced to come to a certain location with Kotarou and Chihaya in order to be bargoned with Shizuru and Touka. As the two sides begin to fight, Kagari seemingly becomes interested when Kotarou rewrites his own mind in order to fight Shizuru and Touka in order to save Chihaya. She is brought again to the underground room where she transfered the Earth's memories to Akane, after Akane kidnaps Sakuya she disappears; stating that she is no longer needed. 'Lucia's Route': Kagari is mentioned numerous times but not seen a single time. It is believed and indicated that she died when Lucia spread her poison all over Kazamatsuri and the term Key, or otherwise her actual identity Kagari is not discussed a great deal afterwards. 'Shizuru's Route': Kagari appears near the end of the route, but only her husk. She had been forced to enact ''salvation ''by Akane and is probably in some sort of spiritual form. Her body is relentlessly attacked by Shizuru, using a special rifle but it this does not effect her and leaves her unharmed, thus she continues her attempt to obliterate humanity . Touka manages to destroy her body by turning her own body into ''projectile-light, but it does not stop salvation. As salvation begins and everyone starts to vanish, she appears before Kotarou and Shizuru stating that she must find good memories. After which she vanishes. Akane's Route: Kagari appears before Kotarou in a crowd of people (Though no one but he can see her), when kotarou notices her she disappears. Kagari looks down on Kotarou while standing on an almost spiderweb-like structure that she created using her ribbons. Kotarou sees and starts to chase her by jumping on buildings to get to where she is; at the last jump he fails to grab the ledge and falls down onto a melon stand. Kagari spots Kotarou walking at night and is lured to the forest by him. There Gaia's summoners attempt to capture her by using their familiars to drop a net on her which her ribbons cut to pieces, they use their familiars as diversions while Kotarou jumps down on her from above; trying to inject her with a familiar neurotoxin. Her ribbons strangle Kotarou before he can inject the drug into her, but Akane's scout-bird familiar severs the ribbons and she is rendered unconscious as Kotarou injects her with the drug. As Kotarou tries to carry her out of the forest, he is attacked by Imamiya and just as Imamiya is about to kill him, her ribbons severe his arm. Later, she is struck with an arrow and nearly killed. Akane and the disciples take her body to the top of Gaia's tree structure where they sing the Song of Destruction; forcing Kagari to enact salvation ''(Her body turns into the form of a tree as a result). Kotatou appears and states that he will kill the Key/Kagari in order to stop salvation, Akane orders the Disciples to summon the Earth Dragon in order to eliminate Kotarou and complete salvation. In the battle, Kotarou pierces the dragon with his aurora and extends it until it cuts Kagari in half; she splits apart like bamboo and turns to dust. '''Terra Route': After her moon counterpart (The Moon Kagari) sends Kotarou on his million-year journey, Kotarou encounters her on a flower filled hill while she's looking out at the city. She tells him about how the planet is filled with sad memories and that if something is not done soon, salvation ''will destroy all life on the Earth; and that normally this would not be a problem since life restarts itself everytime it is completely destroyed but the planet lacks the energy to do so. She asks Kotarou for his help to find good memories in exchange for responding to his 'sexual desires' he agrees to help for his own reasons other than that. Kagari waits in the forest until Kotarou appears to tell her about his progress; that he had successfully infiltrated Gaia. Kagari asks him why he hasn't he begun destroying the organization, Kotarou tells her that it is impossible for him to do it alone so she advises him to strengthen himself. When Kotarou tells her that he cannot become stronger so easily she strangles him with her ribbons and pushes him against a tree, she states that she may not understand most things but she is able decipher the person infront of her and states that Kotarou has the ability to strengthen himself (His Rewrite ability). Kotarou tells her that her plan is not full-proof to work and tries to persuade her to try a plan that is more likely to work. Kagari releases him and calls him a ''foolish homo-sapien. ''They have a deficiency in reinforcements and must support each other by having classified meetings in the forest, where many debates and disagreements take place regardless of that, Kotarou is drawn to her, determined to protect Kagari with his life. However the antagonist, Sakura Kashima attempts to pressure Kagari to inaugurate re-evolution, which brings great damage in the city. Kotarou progresses on to the Gaia temple to put an end to the catastrophe and attains a good outcome. Even with eternal solitude as an aftereffect, he decides to meet Kagari once more. She feels obliged to him and shows how much she appreciated his cooperation. The two kiss and evolve into an orb of light together inside a tree. The trees stop destroying the city and humanity survives, though the world experiences an ice age outside of Kazamatsuri. In Kazamatsuri, a huge tree grows 500 meters tall in three years, which contains the orb of light from Kagari and Kotarou. The five heroines, now in high school, investigate the tree as members of the occult research society and transform Kotarou into a familiar, but he refuses to do what the five girls demand. Kotarou takes the five girls to the Moon, and final scene shows them circled around a seedling on the Moon (as the embodiment of the Moon's Kagari) sprouting on the barren regolith. Story (Common Route) While her role is initially minor, the second half of the game focuses on her. With the exception of the last two concluding arcs of ''Rewrite, Kagari has the most exceeding portion dedicated to her in Kotori's route, however, all the heroines routes are somehow related to the demolition and elimination of the key, which Kagari is referred to as in the first commencing part of the game. Her goal is to witness good memories, if not, as a consequence she will destroy the world without hesitation, resulting in intelligent life starting anew, there is no prevention of this outcome. She is the main cause of the affray between Gaia and Guardian. Arnament *Miracle Ribbons: On her wrists are red ribbons with long strands. The ribbons are able to deflect any attack used against her and are powerful enough to knock a person unconscious. The ribbons automatically grow to protect Kagari but she can attack a person at will if she wants. When there is a serious threat that may conflict harm onto Kagari, the number of ribbons multiplies to decrease the chance of her getting hurt. Abilities *'Invisibility': Some people are unable to see Kagari therefore she is able to stand in the midst of a battle and not worry about being attacked. In the forest, she was completely invisible to the enemy while Kotarou and Mosu's lives were in danger. However, Kagari's invisibility only works as long as she is conscious, if she is rendered unconscious she can be seen by anyone. *Singing: Kagari can sing a strange tune (namely the Song of Destruction) that is said to be hard for humans to understand, Kotori stated that when the Key/Kagari starts to sing salvation is approaching. *'Magma Flames': The moon Kagari seemingly killed Kotarou once by setting him on fire. *Vortex: When Kagari learned that Kotarou had exposed himself to Sakura Kashima to save Akane and Tsukuno, Kagari threw a tantrum; he ribbons turned razor-sharp and created a destructive cyclone around her. *'Husk': (Shizuru Route) Once the Key stabilizes, a shell is produced, which is practically invincible, evidently bullets are powerless against it, the hull is identical to Kagari. It is very difficult to destroy the Husk, though Touka Nishikujou was able to exterpate it by using her own body, resulting in her death, however salvation perpetuated and persisted to decimate the world. Quotes * "You are a dangerous homo fondliens...who could potentially change the world." Trivia *In the final phases of the Moon Route, Kagari said that she was going to give back what she took, implying that through her jealousy of the Earth Kagari, she took some of the omnipotent power ''from the earth and used it to make a copy of some of the earth's landscape on the moon. *The ''ribbons ''on Kagari's arms are likely to be made of ''aurora. *When Kotarou and the heroines arrive on the moon, there is a small seedling growing their which may implicate that life will soon be produced on the moon. *During her fight with Tomoko, Kagari learned how to open and close windows using her ribbons. *In Rewrite Harvest Festa, Kagari attends Kotarou's school; she enters under the name of, Kagari Miracle. *As mentioned in Lucia's Route, Kagari (Or someone that looks like her) was seen in London. *As revealed by 'Lord Clarens' in Lucia's Route, Guardian tracks Kagari's existance by tracking her aurora. *It is stated by Sougen Esaka that Kagari is part of the Earth's immune system and appears when human activity is harmful to the earth. *Though is she may not look it, Kagari seems to be very athletic; being able to keep up with Kotarou when fleeing from Guardian in Kotori's Route. Other times she uses her ribbons to move her body. *It is possible that the Kagari in Kotori's Route is actually the Moon Kagari which may explain her sadistic nature seen by Kotarou. *This is also supported by the fact that (a) Kagari was seen by the London branch of Guardian in London in Lucia's Route around the same time that the Japan branch noticed her presence in Japan. *It is indicated in the ending credits in the Terra route that the Moon Kagari may be a ghost, because while a laptop is presented, it evidently says: "Space ghost found!? There's life on the moon!" advocating that, a transparent ghostly figure that is distinctly Kagari is seen floating above the organism (seedling) on the Moon. *As opposed to the Moon Kagari, the Earth Kagari does not harm humans if she has no reason to, where as the Moon Kagari will kill Kotarou just for upsetting (Sexually Harassing) her. Her personality is somewhat like Lucia's. *When a human senses the Keys (Kagari) presence, they feel fear because of instinct. *Kagari can be assumed to be an antagonist in certain routes, for example in Shizuru's Route where she is attempting to ravage Earth because it is lacking good memories. *Out of Kagari, Akane and Lucia, Kagari is the most dangerous. *Kagari is the only heroine which is not human. *Different from most visual novel's main heroine, Kagari is the main heroine which did not appears more frequently than the other heroine's and her role is initially minor and she's not introduced in Original Rewrite. *Kagari is the only heroine in which her measurements is unknown (thought her height approximately 151cm). Gallery References Category:Female Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Main Characters